This invention relates to paint container extensions for use with paint rollers and paint roller distributors, especially for commercial use and use with large containers; for example, five-gallon containers.
Previously, paint container extensions have been used merely to provide an extension for the paint container so that a solvent, pigment, or other liquid, could be added to the paint without changing it into a larger container for mixing and blending. Paint container extensions were also used to merely facilitate the pouring of the material from the paint container to prevent spilling during the pouring process. Patents setting forth these functions are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,403; U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,736; U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,418; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,000.
Further, paint roller distributors, or roller wiping devices, were merely hung or connected to the paint container itself, without regard for the amount of paint in the container compared with the free wiping surface of the paint roller distributor, or wiping device. Patents setting forth these functions are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,334; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,030 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,425.